will the rain ever let up?
by ice crystal dragon
Summary: the rrbz and the ppgz were going out but then the rrbz had to leave. they left the girls hurt and alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Miyako's P.O.W**

"It's been 3 years since they were here" I sighed. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I got up from my bed. I looked at the picture of me and boomer; eyes watering. I got my PJ dirty from crying so much. It was raining and thank god that there was no monster attacks yet. I got dressed. I had on a long sleeved plain baby blue t-shirt, a blue skirt, black leggings, and blue sneakers. When I was going to the bathroom I checked the calendar. It was a Monday. "The day boys left" I sniffled. It had rained every single Monday since they had left. "I'll seeya later grandma" I yelled trying to sound happy. I grabbed my sky blue umbrella and headed out the door. "This is going to be a long week" I sighed. I didn't feel like eating so I skipped breakfast. Boy was that a mistake.

**

* * *

**

**Momoko's P.O.W**

I hadn't slept a wink last night; I was too busy crying over brick. I got up to see rain splattered on my window. I grabbed the first thing in my closet. "A red tee… brick" I said once I took it out. I glanced at the picture of me and brick; getting sad. I put it back and grabbed a plain cotton candy pink long sleeved t-shirt, a jean mini skirt, my red bow, and my pink sneakers. I was about to go eat breakfast but didn't feel hungry so I grabbed my pink umbrella and said my goodbyes to my family. When I was almost at school I had a feeling that I should have eaten breakfast.

**

* * *

**

Kaoru's P.O.W.

THUMP! CRASH! "Shit" I said. "I was dreaming about him again' I sighed. I looked at the photo of me and butch. I would cry but it shows weakness. Anyway I got dressed in green t-shirt, baggy pants, a green jacket, and my sneakers. Raining just great I thought annoyed. "I can't believe I miss him" I whispered. "Kaoru and butch sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I…" was all Dia could say before a chair was being thrown at him. I was so angry at him that I grabbed my lime green umbrella and shot out the door. I forgot to eat breakfast but I didn't care until I had this feeling that I should have eaten.


	2. Chapter 2

Will the rain ever let up? Chapter 2

Miyako's P.O.W

"Hey did you guys eat anything for breakfast cause I didn't" I asked them. "No I didn't eat, did you eat Momoko?" Kaoru asked. Momoko shook her head. "Cause I had a feeling that we should have eaten" I said starting to panic. "It probably means something bad" Kaoru said keeping cool. When we didn't hear Momoko we turned to find her being chased by Sakamoto who had frogs and snakes in his hands. When they lost Sakamoto they went to class. About 15 minutes into class there belts went off. They got excused and ran up to the rooftop and transformed.

Hyper Blossom

Rolling Bubbles

Powered Buttercup

Kaoru's P.O.W

When we took off we found mojo in one of his stupid robots. "All right let hurry this up" Momoko said. When we were about to attack something slammed into my back. Pain flowed into me as I fell. I waited for me to hit the ground but it never came. The pain made me go unconscious. When I woke I saw 3 streaks of red, blue, and green leaving a beat up mojo behind.

Momoko's P.O.W

We were about to attack when a sudden pain course through my veins. I started to loose consciousness as I fell. I waited for me to slap against the concrete but it never came. When I woke up I was in the infirmary.

Miyako's P.O.W

We were about to launch an attack but then I fell to the ground in pain. I looked up to see 3 streaks heading towards mojo. When they were done with there assault they each other a high five and flew out. "No it couldn't be them could it?" I whispered to myself before loosing consciousness.

No one's P.O.W

When they woke up they were at the professor's lab. "What did we miss, professor!" Kaoru screamed when she woke up in a medical bed. "What happened?" Miyako asked confused. "Whaaaaaaaaa" Momoko screamed before falling off the bed. Miyako and Kaoru tried to stiff there laugh but failed miserably. "It's not funny" Momoko pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

there chapter 3 is now put up. there are many triangles folks. there is brick,Sakamoto, and momoko. momoko, himeko, and brick. boomer, takaaki, and miyako. miyako, amy, and boomer. kaoru, sarah, and butch. then butch, max, and kaoru.

* * *

Will the rain ever let up? Chapter 3

Momoko's P.O.W

"That's not funny" I told her pouting. The very next day we got new students. When they walked in they looked so familiar. Could that be brick? I thought to myself.

No one's P.O.W

As class started the teacher said that we will be having 3 new students. As they walked in the girls thought it was the roudyruff boyz. The boys introduced themselves. I'm Tai" Bick said. "I'm Taka" boomer said. "And I'm Takeo" butch said. "Do you have any questions?" there teacher said. Amy raised her hand. "Yes Amy" the teacher said. "Are you dating anyone?" she said blushing. Suddenly all the girls except momoko, Miyako, and kaoru said that they were thinking that. "Ladies quiet. Answer the question boys" the teacher said. "Well no but we" brick said. "Have somebody we kind of" boomer said. "Like right now" Butch said finishing. "You may take your seats in the back" the teacher said pointing to the seats in the back pointing to the seats behind momoko, kaoru, and Miyako. The boys took there seats and they had the lesson to get to know the boys. Right when the teacher said that all the girls besides momoko, Miyako, and kaoru ran to the boys and started pestering them about dating them. "Can I have your phone number!" Amy yelled, "Can we be bf and gf!" Sarah screamed. "Can I kiss you!" Himeko yelled and screamed. When the hour was over the girls went to there lockers to get there books for math.

Miyako's P.O.W

"Do you think it was them?" momoko said. "I don't know" kaoru said. I shrugged. When we walked to math class we got glares, scoffs, and whispers when we walked past. Amy came up and yelled at me for no reason. This is what she said. "You bitch. You stole my Taka from me". I was hurt but I didn't cry. Then Sarah came up to kaoru and slapped her across her face and called her a bitch for stealing her Takeo from her. The worst was when Himeko came up to momoko and called her a bitch and slammed her into the boy's bathroom. She said she deserved it for stealing her Tai from her. We were all really confused but before we could get to class Tai, Taka, and Takeo stopped us. (Sakamoto was watching and hearing every word but the ppgz thing behind a trashcan). What do you want we asked. "Well we know that you are the ppgz" Tai said to them looking down. We were in shock. "We know because we are the roudyruff boys" Taka said looking at the ceiling. "And we are sorry for leaving without saying good bye first" Takeo said looking away. We were shocked but happy. I ran up and hugged boomer. I looked to me right to see momoko and brick in a hug. Kaoru and butch gave each other a knuckle punch. "I'm so happy to see you" I said to boomer after we broke from the hug. I saw momoko and kaoru do the same thing. We walked in to class very happy unaware that there was going to be a lot of rivalry coming up very soon.

* * *

Me: There all done with chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

well all this one the jelous girls try to humillate the girls in frount of the boys but it back fired.

* * *

Will the rain ever let up? Chapter 4

Sakamoto's P.O.W

"So, that Tai baka wants my momoko. Well he'll have to go through me first" I said to myself in math. When it was recess I decided to find Amy, Sarah, Himeko, and Takao. Takao has a thing for Kaoru. Then I'll call Takaaki later. I thought. I found the Amy and Sarah talking about the boys. "Hey" I said coolly. "Go away" Sarah said. "Yea" her best friend Amy said. "Wait, here me out. I think we should make an alliance" I said to them. "Why?" it was none other that Himeko. "Because I think the new kids have a thing for Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru" I said to them. "Nooooooooo" the girls screamed. "Tai my love" Himeko mumbled. "Why Taka why that bitch" Amy cried. "My Takeo my precious Takeo" Sarah squeaked. "Stop your wining because I have a plan but you have to be apart of the alliance" I said triumphantly. "Fine" they said reluctantly. "Ok here's the plan" I said whispering to them the plan. "But don't we need boys too?" Amy said. "Good observation, Amy. I have some boys in mind." I said answering her question. "Who" they asked "well since you asked me, my friend Takaaki, and Takao" I said in a matter of fact voice. I met up with Takao and told him the stuff that I told the girls and the same with Takaaki. I grinned to myself sure this alliance thing would work out.

Amy's P.O.W

I'm sure this stupid alliance would work out I thought to myself in P.E. but tripped over the last hurtle and fell on Taka. Well must be my lucky day I though to myself "GET OFF ME YOU STALKER!" Taka screamed at her. I got up and tripped Miyako to get more attention (taka-boomer). When Taka got up he saw Miyako being tripped by me and caught her just in time, drat.

Himeko's P.O.W

When I walked by momoko I tripped her and she fell into her locker. I smirked and closed her door. When I walked around the corner but stopped when Tai walked over and heard pounding so she opened Momoko's locker and out came momoko. "Who did this to you?" he asked the bitch. "That Himeko baka" she said to him. How dare she call me baka! She will pay I thought fuming. "Don't worry she's just a bitch" he said to her as they walked to class **TOGETHER**. Drat.

Sarah's P.O.W

I saw kaoru playing soccer and the ball touched my feet. I smirked and hid the ball in a hole and put grass on it and hoped onto the bleachers. "Where's the ball?" Kaoru asked. They looked and looked but couldn't find it. I giggled but then Takeo (butch) came and had his soccer ball that they could use. Drat. "HEY, DON'T HIDE THE BALL NEXT TIME SARAH YOU BAKA!" he yelled at me. He yelled at me, it's that bitches fault I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Will the rain ever let up: Chapter 5

Me: Hey everyone, were going to take a little detour. Were going to hit the beach and have some fun! And to guest star my buddy cakedecorator!

Cakedecorator: Hey people! I'm happy to be here.

Me: so let's get the boys, girls, and Sakamoto.

Sakamoto: Hey!

Me: Oh just get the group or else we will lock you up in the closet and have you watch a

12 hour movie of Tai (brick, sorry still gotta use there cover names, sorry) and momoko having fun without you!

Sakamoto: NO! I'll go get them. (Running out of the room)

Me: I was just kidding for 3 reasons. Reason 1- it was fun to mess with him 2- I don't a have 12 hour movie of the red and pink love birds and 3- without him our beach plans will be ruined.

Everyone: Hey guys

Me: hey guys.

Momoko: I can't wait to hit the beach.

Tai: I can't wait to pull pranks on people, smirking and eyeing me and cakedecorator.

Me: if you prank me or my friend then I will make sure something bade happens to you and sakamoto will get your girl and you will end up with Himeko!

Himeko and sakamoto: pull pranks on them.

Me: I will lock both of you in the same closet tied to a pole watching the same 12 hour movie of Tai and momoko being together! Instead of being at the beach!

Sakamoto and Himeko: Ahhhhhh! Jumping out the window

Me: again kidding

Cakedecorator: wow they don't know the definition of sarcasm

Everyone (besides Sakamoto and Himeko) laughing

Me: Amy will you go get them we gotta hit the beach soon.

Amy: Ok

After getting Sakamoto and Himeko

Everyone: LET'S HIT THE BEACH!

When we got there boomer tripped into Amy's arms and I swear he flew without using his powers to help. We got set up and hit the water well some of us at least.

This is where and who there with Tai is in the water with momoko, kaoru, Takeo, Miyako, and Taka. Then sakamoto, Takao, and Takaaki were at the snack bar. Amy, Sarah, and Himeko were getting a tan while sleeping. Then cakedecorator and I are playing volleyball.

Me: (I whispered to brick) hey time to get momoko, kaoru, Miyako and your brothers for the plan.

Tai: hey guys time to do the plan after huddling them up.

Me: The plan is that we have a little fun with the competition. Brick you and your brothers gotta take the boys and lock them in the bathroom. Then we will (the girls, me, and cakedecorator) will switch the sun block with cooking oil. Then we leave them to go to the super fun amusement park near my house then we crash at me house for the night.

Miyako: I like it let's get to it.

Tai: all right let's go!

With the girls: Amy was using the sun block so we improvised. We snatched it and Miyako gave me the real bottle and I gave her the oil behind in a blink of an eye. Then she gave the bottle back to Amy. Then for the other 2 they just switched the bottles. Finally the boys got the other boys to get locked in the woman's bathroom! We packed up are stuff and ran to the car.

At the amusement park: Me: when we were done riding rides and winning prizes we walked to my house and had the best sleepover ever.

At the beach with the girls: Ahhhhhh could be heard through out the beach. They were badly sunburned.

With the boys: we tumbled out of the **woman's** bathroom after being hit over 12 thousand times.

When we walked to ice cristal dragon's house it was locked so we crashed at Takao's house for the night.

Me: well I hop you liked the story cakedecorator thanks for coming I really appreciate it.

Cakedecorator: thanks for having me

Everyone besides the missing people: Bye and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: were back from the beach and back to school.

Will the rain ever let up Chapter 6

Momoko's P.O.V

"It feels good to be back" I shout to Miyako and Kaoru. "You don't need to shout" Kaoru said. As we walked to class I got tripped by Himeko. I fell to the ground and all my books slid from my hands. That's just great! The rush is about to come and I won't be able to gather my stuff in time I thought to myself. Miyako grabbed my books and gave them back to me and kaoru helped me up. As I check to make sure I have everything. I AM MISSING MY LIBRARY BOOK! That was bad because it was due today. Himeko was still badly sunburned though so it worked out… maybe.

Miyako's P.O.V

Poor Momoko I thought as I help her look for her book. "What did it look like?" I asked her. "It was a big chapter book and the cover had a bird on it" Momoko said. "Oh then I found it" Kaoru said. "Where, where" Momoko said looking up. "There" I said seeing the book on the top of the locker. "That's just great." Momoko sighed. "

Himeko's P.O.V

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You look troubled. Lose a book or something Momoko?" I laughed at her. She looked so pathetic so I helped her out, the great Himeko lending her hand to this disgusting looking excuse for a girl. "At least I wasn't covered in oil and was baked in the sun for more than half of the day!" She shot back at me. I got angry and stormed off to go rant somewhere.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I was boiling with anger that little brat I'll teach her a lesson! I thought to myself. I was going to go give her a piece of my mind but I was captured by butch or should I say Takeo. "Hey babe" he said grabbing me by the waist "Hey let go of me you idiot" I said slamming my foot down onto his so that he would let go. He screamed like a little girl.

I then presumed in attacking him but Momoko and Miyako held me back. I heard the bell ringing; he was saved by the bell that lucky idiot. I got to my locker and got my books for math. Before Takeo could flirt I slammed my locker shut catching his hand. I walked away.

No one's P.O.V:

Kaoru stormed off to class while Takao was left to pry his hand out of her locker.


	7. dear readers

Dear readers,

I have not stopped writing this story but I have no inspiration so this story will be put on hold until I have inspiration. Sorry for the wait.

From Ice crystal dragon


End file.
